New Year's Love
by Miss. Missunderstood37
Summary: Cat and Jade find love on New Years eve at a hockey game! Bad sumary, Good story! PROMISE


**Just a cute one shot! Happy new years!**

**JADE**

I sat down on my bed and checked my phone. I had two missed calls; both from Cat. I sighed to myself at the thought of the perky red head. I decided to be nice and I called her back. She answered on the first ring.

"Hey Jade!" Cat said happily.

"Hey Cat. Why did you call me?" I asked, bored.

"Oh! Because I wanted to wish you a happy new years eve and invite you to a hockey game! Tori got us box seats and they are really nice! We are all going and I wanted to tell you!"

"Oh well I don't know Cat..."

"Please Jade! Please!"

"Ok I will Cat. You can come over if you want."

"Kay Kay! I'll be over soon!" Cat said and I hung up on her. I sighed again. Great. What did I just agree to? A hockey game with everyone (including the girl I am hopeless in love with) on new years eve! Great, just great. I heard frantic knocking at my front door so I went to open it. There stood Cat, looking as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a sparkly low cut tank top and ripped up jean shorts. Her shorts were so short that if she bent over, I could see…certain things. I pulled my thoughts away from that and let her into my house. She pulled me into a hug and started telling me a story about her brother. I pulled her upstairs as she continued to talk.

"Hey. Hey Cat. Help me pick out an outfit for tonight." I said to her and fell back into my bed.

"Okey dokey Jadey!" She said happily and went into my closet. I thought about how tonight is going to be. Cat is going to kill me, I can just tell. She has to know that wearing that will drive me crazy! Well, she might not know because she doesn't know that I am head-over-heels in love with her.

"I found it Jade! I found the perfect outfit for you tonight!" I looked up to see what Cat had picked out. I honestly had to admit, it wasn't that bad! She was holding a silver sequence tank top that has black skulls all over it and a pair of my shortest black jean shorts. I nodded in approval and got out of bed.

"This actually isn't that bad, Cat. Good job. I'm going to go get dressed now." I grabbed the clothes and got dressed.

When I was ready to go, we went over to Tori's house. Everyone was meeting up at her house and then we would all ride together in Robbie's minivan. When everyone arrived, Robbie sat in the driver's seat, Andre sat in the passenger seat, Tori and Beck sat in the two seats and Trina, Cat and I sat in the back row. Cat sat in the middle and she was pressed up against my side the whole time. When we got there, I helped Cat out of the car.

"Look at that! Jade is actually being nice!" Beck said as he put his arm around Tori. They started dating the second after I dumped him. I don't care though, because I got my eye on someone else. I ignored him and waited for everyone to get out of the car. It was really crowded and there were a lot of cars driving around so I grabbed Cat's hand. We followed Beck and Tori and walked into the arena. It was so crowded that we could barely walk around so I put my arm around Cat's waist and steered her to where we needed to go. Tori somehow managed to get us a private box and free food. When we all got there, I took a look around it. There was a nice couch, a bar filled with food, and a big glass wall that you can look through to see the ice. On the other side of the wall were two rows of seats, just for us. Cat ran off to the food, Andre and Trina took the couch, Robbie stood in the corner talking to Rex, and Tori and Beck went to sit in the seats. There was still an hour till the game started and there wasn't much to do. I felt someone pulling at my shirt and I looked over to see Cat.

"Hey Jade, can we go to the gift shop?" Cat asked me.

"Yeah sure. Let's go." I grabbed her hand again and we walked to the souvenir shop. Cat and I went to look around and I found a jersey I really liked. I should get a jersey, just so I can remember this night. Cat came up behind me and gasped.

"Jade! This jersey is so pretty! Oh, but its $150. Never mind."

"It's ok Cat, I'll buy it for you. I'm gonna get one for myself too." I really didn't mind getting her the jersey. My family has tons of money and they always make sure I have plenty. She smiled at me and I paid for them. The guy working at the counter gave me a weird look but didn't care when I handed him $300. I caught him starring at Cat's butt when we were walking out so I gave him the finger and put my arm around her. Clueless Cat just smiled and kept talking about something. I really do try to listen to her stories but sometimes I just can't keep up with her. When we got back to our box, I took her jersey out of the bag and handed it to her. She put it on over her tank top and I did the same.

"Jade I love this so much! Thank you!" Cat said and kissed me on the cheek. She hugged me close to her and I was glad that she had her face buried in my chest because I can feel my cheeks burning.

"That's hot!" Robbie's annoying puppet, Rex, said. I pulled away from Cat and took Rex and threw him over our box seats. I watched in delight as Rex landed in a bucket of popcorn. I smirked as I watched Robbie freak out and run out of the room. Everyone laughed and continued doing their own thing. The hockey game started and we all sat down. During one of the breaks, the announcer told everyone that whoever danced the best would get a tee shirt. Cat and Tori instantly shot up and started to dance. There were guys throwing stuff up to people and one teenage boy looked up at Cat, winked at her, and threw her a shirt. Cat caught in and turned around to face me.

"Look Jade! I caught a shirt!" Cat said to me.

"That's cool." I said like I didn't care. I really was happy that she beat Tori. After an hour of watching hockey, I got bored. I got up to get food and Cat followed me.

"So did you hear that they are gonna do an indoor fireworks display at midnight?" Cat asked me.

"Yeah it's going to be cool. So who are you gonna kiss at midnight?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe…" The arena erupted in cheers as a goal was scored. Cat ran and cheered with everyone else. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat. During third period, they threw more stuff into the crowd and I managed to catch a teddy bear. Of all things I could get, I got a teddy bear? Really!

"Here Cat, this is for you." I said. She squealed and jumped on me, giving me a fierce hug. I blushed and pushed her off. She sat it her seat, hugging her new bear close to her chest.

The game finally ended and it was 10:45. Tori and Beck ran off somewhere, Andre and Trina went to get pizza, and Robbie was still trying to get butter out of Rex's hair.

"Hey Cat, wanna go get some ice cream?" I asked her.

"Of course Jadey! Let's go! Do you think they have chocolate?" Cat said.

"Maybe." We left and walked to the ice cream stand. I bought her an ice cream cone and I got a coffee. We sat down on a bench and she ate her ice cream.

"Tonight has been really fun Jade. I'm really glad that you came." Cat said softly.

"Yeah me too." I said to her. I looked over at her and smiled because she had ice cream on her nose. I reached over and wiped it off and she smiled at me. I could feel myself getting lost in her eyes. We were leaning closer to each other and I could feel her sweet breath on my face.

"Hey guys!" Tori said as she ran up to us. We separated quickly and tried to act like nothing happened.

"WHAT!" I yelled at her. She just ruined our moment!

"I was just coming to tell you that it's almost midnight!" Tori said and ran off.

"Come on Jade! I don't wanna miss the fireworks!" Cat said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the box. We got there and they started the countdown.

"5…4…3…2…1" And the fireworks went off. I saw all the couples around me kiss and I felt awkward. I looked down at Cat and she was looking up at me. One look was all it took and we crashed our lips together. I had fireworks going off in my head and it was amazing. I wrapped my arms around Cat's tiny waist and she tangled her hands in my hair. I let my tongue slip out and play with hers. She moaned softly into my mouth and I felt my knees go weak. I pulled back and or lips made a small pop sound. I kept my hands on her hips and she had her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Happy New Year, Cat." I whispered in her ear.

"This is going to be the best year ever!" Cat squealed and kissed me again. I smiled into the kiss and I had to agree; this is going to be the best year yet.

When we finally got back to Tori's house, Cat was pretty much asleep against me. I woke her up long enough for her to get into my car. I drove us back to my house and tried to wake her up again, but she wasn't doing it.

"Carry me." She mumbled and held out her arms. I sighed and picked her up and carried her to the door. I set her down while I got my key and let us in. I picked her back up and carried her to my room. I laid her on my bed and realized that she probably would be more comfortable in pajamas.

"Hey Kit Cat, let's change into pajamas." I said to her.

"Fine." Cat said sleepily. I handed her a pair of short shorts and a tank top and got the same for me. We changed our clothes and climbed into my bed. She cuddled up really close to me and wrapped her arm around me, pulling me even closer to her. I let out a happy sigh and smiled.

"Happy New year, Cat." I said and kissed her forehead.

"Happy New Year, Jadey. I love you." She mumbled. She reached up and kissed me softly and fell asleep. I couldn't seem to stop smiling as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep; with the girl of my dreams in my arms.

**THE END! How cute! Review and tell me what you think! Be completely honest with me, I can handle it! And yes, they actually can do indoor fireworks! They did it at the hockey game I went to last night! Peace Out!**


End file.
